Te odio y te amo
by candy-lollipop
Summary: Paso mucho tiempo desde aquel incidente Rokkaku. Tras dos años de no saber nada del uno del otro, nuevamente vuelven a encontrarse, ¿Ella querra vengarse por ese "crimen" qué él no cometio? ¿Qué pasara? Okita & Kirie


_Hola! me apareci en otra historia! xD_

_Bueno, esta vez, hice un fic de Okita & Kirie!. Para aquellos que no saben, Kirie es una chica que cree que Okita mato a su padre he intenta matarlo (epi 186-187) les recomiendo verlo porque es una historia hermosa. (ademas en el final parece romantico)_

_Lamento para los fan's de Okita x Kagura, pero esta muchacha me encanta como pareja para Sougo! _

_Aviso__: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos le pertenecen a Hideki Sorachii._

* * *

**TE ODIO Y TE AMO**

1º Capitulo: "Te encontre"**  
**

Pasarón dos años desde aquel incidente Rokkaku. Luego de aquel duro enfrentamiento entre la policia y los bandidos, en la mente del joven muchacho, volvia esos acontecimientos, y recordaba seguido aquella niña que deseaba matarlo por venganza.

Él se preguntaba, que abria pasado con esa niña que lo odiaba tanto. Era un oceano de pensamientos su cabeza.

Era una tarde de otoño, el paisaje se veía hermoso.

Como siempre, Sougo se encontraba descansando sobre un banquito en la plaza. Hijitaka lo abría mandado hacer sus deberes, pero ese día, el espadachín no deseaba hacer nada.

Derrepente, él joven recibio una fuerte patada en el estoma. Al quitarse el antifas , vio que era Toushiro, que lo miraba con unos ojos asesinos.

-Sougo ¿Qué haces aqui holgazañando en vez de cumplir con tu trabajo?

-Hijitaka-san... ya cumpli con mi deber...

Unas cuantas venas aparecierón en el rostro del Vice comandante Hijitaka.

-¡TE REVANARE MALDITO! ¡VARIOS DEL CUARTEL TE VIERÓN PASAR TODA LA MAÑANA Y LA TARDE AQUI!

-Ya vale -Sougo se levanta del banco y comienza alejarse del lugar.

-¡¿A donde rayos vas?

Okita se alejo rápidamente del allí, dejando solo a un furioso Hijitaka. Estaba claro que recibiria una dura sanción por no cumplir con su labor.

Él capitan de la primera división del Shinsengumi, se dirigio hacía una tienda que vendían pasteles, entre otras cosas.

Observo por los costados del lugar; estar allí le traía el recuerdo de aquella niña castaña.

En su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa, al ver desde lejos una figura familiar para él. La persona se trataba de Kirie, aquella jovencita que había intentado matarlo.

Ahora ella, se encontraba trabajando en un puesto de comidas, como mesera.

Lentamente se acerco hasta aquella persona, que no le prestaba ni suma atención.

Se coloco por detras de ella, esperando que esta se diera cuenta de su presencia.

La muchacha se voltio lentamente al percibir que alguien estaba tras de ella; al darse vuelta por completo, reconocio de inmediato aquel rostro masculino, que tanto odio y dolor desperto en sí. Su reacción no fue muy buena; la chica se aparto unos pasos hacía atras.

-¿Tú?, ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sougo cruzo por al lado de ella, sentandose sobre una mesa. Kirie no sabía que decir, verlo le traía recuerdos muy dolorosos.

-¿Qu-qué deseas?

-Quiero una sopa con fideos... -Pidio, no prestandole mucha atención a la chica.

Aunque traía un rostro muy serio, por dentre Okita se sentía muy feliz de volver a ver aquella chica. Despues de dos años, ella había crecido mucho, estaba muy bonita. Pero Okita no le prestaba interes a eso.

-Ya se lo traígo.- Contesto sería y le alejo de la mesa hasta irse hacía la cosina.

Sougo sonrio, ¿Ella aun querría vengarse de su padre apesar de qué él no fue quien lo mato?, rondo por su mente un largo rato.

Todos pensaban que Okita era un joven sin corazón, carente de sentimientos e incapaz de mostrar compasión o amor por alguien, pero en el fondo tenia sentimientos, él era un chico que odiaba ver a una mujer llorar.

Pasarón unos minutos; luego la castaña regresa con el pedido a mano. Se acerco lentamente hacía él, poniendo sobre la mesa, la sopa caliente.

-Demoraste mucho... eso merece un descuento -dice en tono serio para provocar a la chica, cosa que funciono para hacerla enojar.

-Solo pasarón 15 minutos!

-Por esa razón...

-Eres detestable! -Se da la media vuelta y regresa a la cosina muy enojada.

Sougo toma la cuchara y comenzo a tomar la sopa.

Él noto que desde lejos, la castaña lo observaba con una mirada seria, que se mezclaba con odio y tristeza. ¿Deseaba vengarse nuevamente por algo que él no cometio?.

Continuara...

* * *

_Termino el primer capitulos, espero que les halla gustado, plis dejen review! no me maten por no ser un OkiKagu T-T_

_((vean el episodio 186-187 y conoceran a la muchacha)) ^^_

_Suerte a todos!_


End file.
